rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Rewrite Original Soundtrack
Rewrite Original Soundtrack is a soundtrack album containing soundtracks from the visual novel Rewrite. Bearing the catalog numbers KSLA-0073–0075, it was first released on August 12, 2011 at Comiket 80 in Japan by Key Sounds Label. It was later released for general sale on October 28, 2011. Track List In this page, the tracks are enumerated according to number, track title, composer, and arranger. Lyricists and singers are mentioned for songs. Tracks that are composed and arranged by the same person have their composer's names listed once in each track. Disc 1 # Philosophyz - Shinji Orito arr. Mintjam; lyrics by Yuuto Tonokawa, performed by Runa Mizutani # Journey (旅, Tabi) - Jun Maeda arr. Anant-Garde Eyes # Sprout (芽吹き, Mebuki) - Ryou Mizutsuki # Fertilizer - Shinji Orito arr. Maiko Iuchi # Flower Bud (花蕾, Karai) - Maiko Iuchi # Fruit (果実, '' Kajitsu)'' - Ryou Mizutsuki # Raised Bed - Ryou Mizutsuki # Soft Windflower (ニリンソウ, Nirinsou) - Soushi Hosoi # Morning Glory (アサガオ, Asagao) - Maiko Iuchi # Anthurium (アンスリウム, Ansuriumu) - Ryou Mizutsuki # Carnation (カーネーション, Kānēshon) - Shinji Orito arr. Maiko Iuchi # Sunbright (サンブライト, Sanburaito) - Shinji Orito arr. Mintjam # Daisy (ヒナギク, Hinagiku) - Maiko Iuchi # Honesty - Shinji Orito arr. Maiko Iuchi # Deep Forest (深層森林, Shinsou Shinrin) - Maiko Iuchi # Exploration - Shinji Orito # Frozen Soil (凍土, Toudo) - Soushi Hosoi # Cercospora (褐斑病, Kappanbyou) - Maiko Iuchi # Bridal Headdress"Wataboushi" may also refer to "cotton spore," but this is written in a different set of kanji: "綿胞子." The official Japanese title refers instead to a type of bridal headdress. (綿帽子, Wataboushi) - Soushi Hosoi # DIS is a Pain - Shinji Orito # Eruptible - Shinji Orito # Beyond the Darkness (闇の彼方へ, Yami no Kanata e) - NanosizeMirNanosizeMir refers to a duo consisting of composer and lyricist Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi and singer Runa Mizutani. Disc 2 # Rewrite - Yoffy arr. Ken'ichirou Ooishi; lyrics by Yoffy, perfomed by Psychic Lover # Retribution - Shinji Orito # Potted One - Maiko Iuchi # YO-SHI-NO - Shinji Orito # Sorrowless - Shinji Orito arr. Maiko Iuchi # Swinging LeavesAmaterasu translation kept the name as "Yuriha" (揺葉, Yuriha) - Shinji Orito arr. Maiko Iuchi # Scattered Flowers (散花, Sanka) - Ryou Mizutsuki # Border of Illusion (幻境, Genkyou) - Ryou Mizutsuki # Shear (刈り, Kari) - Maiko Iuchi # Scene of Carnage - Maiko Iuchi # Scene of Carnage Aggresiveness - Maiko Iuchi # Phobia - Soushi Hosoi # Phobic - Soushi Hosoi # Scene Shifts There - Ryou Mizutsuki # Scab Diseasetranslated by Amaterasu as "Black Star Sickness" (黒星病, Kuroboshibyou) - Soushi Hosoi # Wither (枯死, Koshi) - Soushi Hosoi # Finale - Maiko Iuchi # Reply - Shinji Orito arr. Ryou Mizutsuki # Toxoplasma - Soushi Hosoi # Ripen (実り, Minori) - Ryou Mizutsuki # Philosophy of Ours - Shinji Orito arr. Manack # Philosophy of Yours - Shinji Orito # Exploration2 Symphonic - Shinji Orito arr. Manack Disc 3 # Philosophyz (GT Ver.) - Shinji Orito arr. Mintjam # Rewrite (instrumental) - Yoffy arr. Ken'ichirou Ooishi # Remembrance - Shinji Orito arr. Manack # Earth (大地, Daichi) - Soushi Hosoi # Radiance - Soushi Hosoi # Love Song (恋歌, Koiuta) - Shinji Orito arr. Manyo; performed by Nagi Yanagi # Love Letter (恋文, Koibumi) - Shinji Orito arr. Manyo; lyrics by Yuuto Tonokawa, performed by Nagi Yanagi # To You Who Never Lie (偽らない君へ, Itsuwaranai Kimi e) - Shinji Orito arr. Shouji Morifuji; lyrics by Ryukishi07 (07th Expansion), performed by Nagi Yanagi # Song of Passage (渡りの詩, Watari no Uta) - Jun Maeda arr. Anant-Garde Eyes; lyrics by Jun Maeda, performed by Aoi Tada # CANOE - Jun Maeda arr. Anant-Garde Eyes; lyrics by Jun Maeda and Romeo Tanaka, performed by Aoi Tada # Daisy (orgel Ver.) (ヒナギク orgel Ver.) - Maiko Iuchi arr. Donmaru # Philosophyz Game size Ver. - Shinji Orito arr. Mintjam; lyrics by Yuuto Tonokawa, performed by Runa Mizutani # Rewrite Game size Ver. - Yoffy arr. Ken'ichirou Ooishi; lyrics by Yoffy, perfomed by Psychic Lover # Beyond the Darkness Game size Ver. (闇の彼方へ Game size Ver., Yami no Kanata e) - NanosizeMir # Love Letter Game size Ver. (恋文 Game size Ver, Koibumi) - Shinji Orito arr. Manyo; lyrics by Yuuto Tonokawa, performed by Nagi Yanagi # To You Who Never Lie Game size Ver. (偽らない君へ Game Size Ver., Itsuwaranai Kimi e) - Shinji Orito arr. Shouji Morifuji; lyrics by Ryukishi07 (07th Expansion), performed by Nagi Yanagi # Bonus TrackSong of Destruction (滅びの歌, Horobi no Uta) - Jun Maeda and Shinji Orito # Bonus TrackLucia's Ringtone (ルチア着信音, Ruchia Chakushin'on) - Shinji Orito Leitmotifs Eight of the tracks are used as character themes. Kotori Kanbe has Soft Windflower, Chihaya Ohtori has Morning Glory, Akane Senri has Anthurium, Shizuru Nakatsu has Carnation, Lucia Konohana has Sunbright, Kagari has Daisy, Haruhiko Yoshino has DIS is a Pain, and Sakuya has Scattered Flowers. Footnotes Trivia * Most of the track names in the album are related to gardening. The character themes for the heroines are named after flowers. Category:Albums Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Music